


[Podfic of] let's get together before we get much older

by the24thkey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn’t know what compels him to make an attempt at finally finding out.</p>
<p>Does Ronan Lynch have a crush on me?</p>
<p>(Do I have a crush on Ronan Lynch?)</p>
<p>Otherwise known at the one where Ronan, Blue, and Noah visit Adam and Gansey at their university for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] let's get together before we get much older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let's get together before we get much older](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320051) by [raewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites). 



 

**Cover:**  made with artwork by cloven.tumblr.com. Please make sure to check it out [here](http://cloven.tumblr.com/post/123833772552)!

**Length:**  02:14:35

**Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/let'sgettogetherfinal.mp3)  [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122605.zip)

 

With thanks to knight_tracer for beta listening, our awesome #ITPE mods for running this exchange, bessyboo for compiling the podbook and the author for granting me permission to record this story. <3


End file.
